Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Age
by Joefus
Summary: AU. In the summer after Harry’s sixth year Harry receives a letter from the late Sirius Black. Secrets come out and we realize just how far Dumbledore will go to keep his “weapon” under his control. Dumbledore bashing. Powerful/Independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Surprises

**Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Age**

Summary: AU. In the summer after Harry's sixth year Harry receives a letter from the late Sirius Black. Secrets come out and we realize just how far Dumbledore will go to keep his "weapon" under his control. Dumbledore bashing. Powerful/Independent Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All the credit goes to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I am not making any profit off of this.

**AN:** I have read many fan fictions so I will try to keep this story as original as possible. If I accidentally use something someone else has already used I am sorry. Send me an email and I will give due credit on my next chapter. This is my first time writing ff so don't be too harsh. I welcome any constructive criticism you might have.

Chapter One Birthday Surprises

Harry Potter blearily looked at the clock. 12:01 AM! Why on earth was he awake this early? _Tap, tap, tap._ He looked at the window and saw seven owls. Why would anybody receive seven owls at midnight? The answer was because today was July 31st, Harry Potter's birthday. Harry got up and quickly let the owls in and went back to his bed. All the owls were trying to give their packages to him first. Once he finally got all his packages and the owls watered and sent out again, Harry laid back down to sleep.

Harry woke up refreshed. The first thing he did now that he could use magic was clean Hedwig's cage. Once that was finished, Harry settled down on his bed and summoned his presents. He decided to open the ones from his friends first. The first one he picked up was from his best mate Ron and his family. From the Weasley's he got the regular sweater and pies. From Ron he got a quidditch book called, Everything a Quidditch Captain Needs to Know About Captaining and a letter.

_Hey mate!_

_Congratulations on finally being able to use magic! How's your summer? Hope those nasty muggles are treating you better (you would think they would after that talk you-know-who gave them ). Nothing much going on here at you-know-where except for meetings and me, Hermione, and Ginny having to clean all the time. Luckily we get to use magic this time. It makes it so much easier. Hermione just got here five days ago so it's gotten a little better but we still don't get to hear anything important. Dumbledore said you probably have to stay there for four or five more weeks before you can come here and to warn you not to do anything stupid since you can do magic now. Sorry mate, he made us promise to tell you that. Don't let the muggles get you down._

Ron 

Dumbledore. Just that name pissed him off. After he dropped the bombshell of a prophecy on him at the end of fifth year, Dumbledore had been ignoring him and refusing to tell him anything. He'd been ignoring him for a year! He wouldn't even give Harry permission to use magic for the first couple of weeks during the summer to train for the upcoming battle! And who was he to tell him what to do now that he was of age. He was a legal adult now in the wizarding world! He was getting really fed up with the Headmaster.

Harry pushed those thoughts aside and picked out Hermione's present. She got him a box of sugar-free candies and another book called A Strategic Look at the First War as well as a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been so far? I hope those awful muggles are treating you nicely. I can't believe anybody can treat family like that! I sent you a book on the First War. Hopefully this will give you an idea of what happened in the last war. Maybe we can learn from their mistakes. I know it sounds boring but I couldn't put it down! I'm sure you will love it as much as I did. I've asked Professor Dumbledore when you could come to Headquarters and he said you have to wait another four or five weeks. Now I know what your thinking Harry but the Headmaster knows best. He's only has your best interest at heart. Professor Dumbledore asked me to remind you that you need to stay inside and not leave the house for any reason and that he hopes you use your magic responsibly. He said you are safest there. Please listen to him Harry. Please learn from the last mistake. I will see you in four or five weeks!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

How dare she remind him that he led his friends into a trap! How was he supposed to know what was going on? Dumbledore wouldn't even talk to him let alone tell him that Tom was after something. Sure he was over the guilt of Sirius's death but that didn't make it any better. Just another wedge between him and the Headmaster. And she thinks that Dumbledore only has his best interests at heart! If he could just make her understand everything he had put him through to keep him "safe."

Not wanting to ruin his birthday any more, he looked around for another present. He found the one from Moony and Tonks. They had given him a set of first year Auror training books and also a letter.

_Hey Prongslet,_

_How's your summer going so far? I hope those muggles are treating you better since Moody, Tonks, and I "visited" them again. Hopefully they'll behave better than they did last summer. Remember that if they give you any problem at all to let us know ASAP and we will be more than happy to "visit" them again. Tonks sends her love. I don't know what I would do without her. I still can't believe she married an old werewolf like me! I'm living a dream! Enough about me, congrats on finally being an adult now and being able to use magic! I remember when your father and Sirius turned seventeen. They had a full out duel as soon as they could. I had never seen them use that much magic. I was amazed at how powerful they both were and how much magic they knew. I never thought they paid attention in class. I guess they proved us all wrong. I'm sure Gringotts has contacted you about your inheritance by now. I will be there at 8 o'clock this morning to pick you up. DUMBLEDORE DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS. He told everybody at an Order meeting 2 weeks ago we were to keep you in that house no matter what. I promised Prongs, Lily, and Padfoot that I would take you Gringotts the day you turned seventeen if they couldn't. Be ready because we will have to get there and back before any one notices. Tonks has the first shift at 8, then Bill, and Moody has the last shift. They all know what is going on so don't worry. None of us agree with what Dumbledore is doing to you. Be prepared with your invisibility cloak, wand, and letter from Gringotts._

_Moony_

Harry hurried up and searched through the pile of packages on his bed for the letter from Gringotts. He finally found it and looked at the seal. It was a beautiful yet plain seal with a set of gold scales super-imposed on a silver and blue crest. Harry hurried up and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_As is customary on the day your turn seventeen, your presence is requested at the London branch of Gringotts. We need to discuss the status of your inheritance and what is now expected of you. Just present this letter to one of the tellers and they will escort you to my office. I look forward to our meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Grephus S. Falkirk_

_Potter Family Accountant_

Harry looked at the time and saw that it was 7:25! Harry hurried up and went across the hall to get a shower. He would open up the rest of his presents later. He had to get ready before Moony showed up! By the time Harry was ready with everything it was 7:55. About that time, Harry heard a knock at the front door and hurried to answer it. Harry opened the door to find a smiling Moony. Once they finished greeting each other, Moony told Harry they would be portkeying to the Ministry so that Harry could get his Apparation license and then they would go to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. Once Harry was sure he had everything they both grabbed on to the portkey and Moony said the activation word, _Freedom._

AN: I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you all think. Don't be too harsh on me since it is my first chapter. Things are about to get interesting. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. --- Joefus.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

**Harry Potter and the Dawn of a New Age**

Summary: AU. In the summer after Harry's sixth year Harry receives a letter from the late Sirius Black. Secrets come out and we realize just how far Dumbledore will go to keep his "weapon" under his control. Dumbledore bashing. Powerful/Independent Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All the credit goes to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I am not making any profit off of this.

**AN:** I have read many fan fictions so I will try to keep this story as original as possible. If I accidentally use something someone else has already used I am sorry. Send me an email and I will give due credit on my next chapter. This is my first time writing ff so don't be too harsh. I welcome any constructive criticism you might have.

Chapter Two Gringotts

Harry and Moony arrived in front of the Ministry of Magic entranceway, the broken phone booth. Harry and Moony stepped in and Harry dialed 6.2.4.4.2. "Name and reason for visiting please," said a cool, female voice. "Harry Potter here to take his Apparation test and Remus Lupin here to escort Harry Potter," said Moony. Two small pins shot out of the coin slot and Harry and Moony pinned them on. "Visitors must submit their wands at the front desk to register. Have a nice day," said the cool voice. Once she stopped talking, the booth started to sink down in the ground. Moony and Harry got out and went to have their wands registered. Once that was over, they went up to take the test.

Harry walked up to the secretary and told her that he was here to take his Apparation test. The young secretary didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading (Witch Weekly) when she asked for his name. "Harry Potter" said Harry. The young witch jumped out of her seat and stared at the scar on Harry forehead. "Um, ma'am. Could you please tell the examiners that I am here to take the test?" The young secretary jumped again when Harry spoke and rushed off to tell the examiners he was here. Harry looked at Moony and saw the mirth in his eyes. "That's not very funny, Moony. How would you feel if every time you went in public people stared at you all the time, eh?" Moony just laughed. The young witch returned from wherever it was she went and told Harry that the examiners were ready to see him. "Wish me luck, Moony." Harry and Moony shook hands and Harry went to the examiners room.

Harry came back with a huge smile and his face. When he reached Moony, Harry gave the man a big hug and let out a victory whoop. "How was it?" "It was easy. All they asked me to do was apparate across the room a few times and to a couple coordinates they gave me. It wasn't hard at all!" "Congratulations, Harry. I knew you could do it!"

Harry and Moony apparated to the apparation point at Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringotts. Once there, Harry and Moony waited in line for the next available goblin. When they were called up to the teller, Harry gave the goblin the letter from Gringotts. The goblin read the letter and then looked at Harry as if to see if he was really Harry. Once the goblin was sure he was who he said he was, he asked Harry and Moony to follow him. The goblin lead them through a series of hallways. Left, right, right, left, right. By the time they turned for the 12th time, Harry was to confused to count the turns much less remember the way they came. If they were to ever get lost in there, it would be impossible to find their way out. The goblin stopped in front of a door and knocked as Harry read what was written on the plaque. _Grephus S. Falkirk. Potter Family Accountant._ As the door was opening, Harry saw what must have been the Potter family crest on the door. It was amazing! Before he got a chance to see what all was on it, a goblin finished opening the door and ushered them in.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin. I am Grephus S. Falkirk. Just call me Grephus. I have handled the Potter family accounts for over 400 years. I am delighted you could make it in so early today. I am afraid we have a lot to go over. So if there are no objections, I would like for us to begin."

Seeing as neither Harry nor Remus said anything, Grephus got started. "Griphook!" The goblin that opened the door for then came forward. "Yes, Mr. Falkirk, sir!" "Griphook, I need you to get me all the files pertaining in any way to Mr. Potter here and bring them to me. Now!" "Right away, Mr. Falkirk, sir!"

Griphook, that name seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't figure out how. At that moment, Griphook walked beck into the office with a small stack of files. Harry finally realized why he knew him, "Nice to meet you again Griphook, you took me down to my vault in my first year." Griphook froze and looked at Harry with an incredulous look. Mr. Potter remembered me? You have honored me greatly on this day sir. May your vaults be filled with gold and your line never end, sir." With that, Griphook gave Grephus the files and then gave all three in the room a short bow before he left the office.

When Harry returned his attention back to Grephus, he found himself under close scrutiny. "Um, Grephus, what just happened?" Grephus quickly snapped out of his thoughts and answered Harry's question. "Mr. Potter, you have honored us goblins greatly and especially Griphook on this day by remembering one of us. You see, many wizards believe that magical creatures are below them so they don't pay us much attention. We haven't had the best relations with wizards since the Wizard Goblin Wars that happened a century ago. We find it better to go about our business this way. What the ministry doesn't know won't hurt them in our eyes. By you recognizing us, you have considered us equals. Your reputation precedes you, though. We have heard that you consider a house elf your friend."

Grephus paused and studied Harry for a little but longer before he cleared his throat. This got Harry and Remus' attention for both of them were thinking about what Grephus just said. "Now, onto the business we came here for. As I said, I have been handling the Potter family accounts for over 400 years and my fathers have as well since the Potters have joined Gringotts. I have tried contacting since your 13th birthday but it seems Dumbledore has intercepted all of my letters. I'm glad we finally get to meet, as there are a lot of questionable transactions that need to be looked into. I'm afraid Dumbledore has not let me do the job correctly as he has declared himself your financial guardian and has been overseeing all your holdings and vaults. This morning, as I have been planning for the past 4 years, I forcefully took back control of all the Potter's estate and from what I have seen so far, I am appalled at how Dumbledore neglected it. I doubt you have been told about all of your seats and accounts but let me tell you modestly. Mr. Potter, if you choose to become Lord Potter, you will be one of the most influential wizards in the world. Let me warn you though, this is not going to be easy. There are a lot of things that must be corrected and matters to be taken care of immediately. Your father never got to exercise his right as Lord Potter because of how busy he was with the aurors and then having to go into hiding. Your grandfather's untimely death left many matters unfinished. As I said Mr. Potter, there will be much that needs to be taken care of."

Harry was furious with Dumbledore. Not only did he control his life, he messed with his family's lives as well! He was tired of this. He was going to become Lord Potter and fix everything. He was tired of everybody running HIS life! "Grephus, how do I become Lord Potter? I understand it's a lot of work but I am sick and tired of every one living my life for me." Harry looked at Remus and Grephus and was confused. They were staring at him like he just grew another head! "Remus. Remus! What is going on?" Remus and Grephus finally snapped out of it and told Harry what just happened. "Harry, when you were talking just now, a wind seemed to come from nowhere and started circling you and you were starting to glow. It was really freaky. I have only seen that happen to Dumbledore once." About this time, Harry and Remus noticed the calculating look Grephus was giving Harry. "Um, Grephus, would you mind telling me why you're looking at me like that?" This snapped Grephus out of it. "Mr. Potter, I think the goblins have finally found who we're going to ally ourselves with. We have been debating for a while whom we were going to ally ourselves with but none of the choices seemed to benefit us very much. Voldemort would've just used us for our money and rituals, the Ministry would've passed more regulations once we showed how powerful we really were, and none of us particularly like Dumbledore right now. We had just settled for neutral but I think we might have found our leader!"

Harry and Remus were stunned. The goblins had never allied themselves with a wizard before. The power and knowledge they commanded would be very useful. They might have just stumbled onto something big here.

"Grephus, you do realize that I'm only seventeen years old. I haven't even graduated. Why choose me?"

"Harry, you might not realize how powerful you are so let me try to tell you. Gringotts has many wards to monitor magic here. If any one tried to break in our use a large amount of magic for any reason, we would be notified immediately and send a division of goblins over to investigate. I just had to call off the entire warrior goblin division from barging through that door and doing Ugatha knows what. After you go through the ritual to become Lord Potter, you will be magically on par with Dumbledore himself. He had a VERY good reason for you not being notified of your inheritance. If you haven't noticed, Dumbledore has become very comfortable with the amount of power and influence he has over the wizarding world. I personally think it's about time someone challenges him on that. This might turn out to be a very interesting year."

Remus finally spoke up. "I agree with you Grephus. It's about time Dumbledore gets a taste of his own medicine and I think Harry is just the one to do it. What do you think Harry. No matter what you decide, I'll be with you the whole way. I made the mistake of ignoring you before; I promise on my magic that I will never abandon you again. Now, it's your choice. This is going to be a big responsibility but I think this is something that will benefit you greatly."

"Alright. I agree with both of you. Thank you both for the support you have given me. Grephus, what do I need to do to claim my hereditary titles?"

"It's actually quite easy but I'm afraid it might be slightly painful. Excuse me just a second. Griphook! Bring me the bowl! Pardon me. All you have to do is place ten drops of blood into the bowl that I'm going to have Griphook bring me. This bowl is connected to a parchment and on it will appear any hereditary titles you will be able to claim. If my suspicions are correct, I believe there might be at least one other Lordship for you to claim"

While Grephus was telling Harry what the bowl was, Griphook slipped into the room quietly and deposited the bowl onto the desk. He wondered why Grephus asked for the bowl, as it was very rare for a wizard to be able to claim Lordship over more than one line. Grephus must know more than he was letting on. Griphook thanked Ugatha once again that he was apprenticed to such a great Goblin

Harry looked at the bowl. It didn't look too bad he thought. There was some type of liquid swirling around in the bottom. It looked a lot like the liquid inside a pensieve actually. Harry placed a small cut on the palm of his hand and let ten drops of blood fall into the bowl. As every drop hit the liquid, it turned a different color and became more and more violent. Finally, as the last drop hit, the liquid turned a brilliant gold color and stopped moving. Harry, Remus, and Grephus all looked on and waited to see what would happen. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only 3 minutes, writing started to appear on the parchment.

Harry James Potter:

Hereditary Titles:

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lord Falconer

Lord McCullough

Lord Flamel

For the next five minutes there was total silence in the office. Surprisingly, Harry was the first to find his voice. "Um, Grephus, what just happened?" "Mr. Potter, I think you might have just made wizarding history again. You have the responsibility to claim Lordship over five different lines. Lord Black I will explain later because I believe that will take the longest but the others are rather simple to explain. The last three lines on that parchment are lines that went dormant many years ago. A line goes dormant when there isn't a magical male to carry on the line. The families have access to all of the vaults except the main family vault. In it lies the majority of their assets as well as the history of that line. Only the lord of that line may enter into that vault. Also, all political power gets transferred to a guardian for them to over see. Many times, it's a son-in-law as they have had the training to properly look after all the assets.

But, in some cases, like yours, guardianship goes to someone it shouldn't and spells disaster. The problem with dormant lines is that the ministry controls whom the guardianship goes to unless they left directions in their will. In your case, Dumbledore used his power and influence so that he could control the Potter line. By you taking back control, you will take away about half of his power.

The lines Falconer and McCullough haven't had any magical heirs for over a century. The ministry has long since considered these two lines as a dead line. It's quite a shame that these two lines have been dormant for so long, as they use to be two of the most powerful families in their time. We thought the dark lord of that time wiped them out though. I believe the Malfoys have guardianship over the Falconer line and the Zabinis, the McCullough line. I will have to check on the Flamel line, I am quite confused as to that one. Now, the reason I checked you for hereditary titles was the last one. We have wondered why no Black has stepped forward to claim the lordship of the Black line. In all respects, it should have gone to Draco Malfoy, as he was the next blood kin. The late Sirius Black was the last Lord Black and he must have claimed you as his heir. My, you are full of surprises today!

"Griphook! I need you to gather all the information you can on these five lines and bring them to me."

AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Hopefully this chapter is better than the first. I'm not sure if every chapter is going to be this long but I'll try. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get it typed up. Thanks---Joefus.


	3. Story Update

Hey everybody.

Thank you for all the reviews sent. I had considered discontinuing this story since I don't have that much time to write. I'll try to update as soon as possible though now. I had to rewrite everything I had up to this point since my computer crashed and I couldn't find my backup device. I will try to stay at least a couple chapters ahead of what I post in case my life gets crazy again as it is apt to do. When I figure out where I want this story to go, I will let you know my uploading schedule and I will try to follow it as much as possible. I might rewrite the first couple chapters though so that it goes more with what I have now written. I'll let you know if I rewrite them but, don't worry, it won't change too much. Thank you for the reviews. They keep me writing.

If anybody has any suggestions I will be more than happy to hear them.

---Joefus---


End file.
